


Living Arrangements

by Psyched_Savant



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyched_Savant/pseuds/Psyched_Savant
Summary: A reimagining of 5x11.





	Living Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Spoilers ahead if you haven’t seen Season 5.
> 
> I do not own anything. I simply put words to what I was imagining. Credits to the respective owners. First work ever. English is not my native language so all the errors are mine. Your feedback would be highly appreciated.  
> Happy reading!

**Living Arrangements**

 Summary: A reimagining of 5x11.

 

The morning is bright and sunny and so is Dr. Sydney Katz. A rare occurrence if you would ask anyone. Until recently. She may not be as chirpy as her gorgeous girlfriend, Dr. Maggie Lin, but the difference is there. She’s less uptight and smiles more often.

She’s at the doctor’s lounge sitting happily on a couch whilereading medical reports when her girlfriend leaned over and surprised her with a kiss. Sydney smiled as she asked “Hey, what was that for?”

“Just because.” Maggie replied with a shrug and went to the fridge and got herself a bottle of water. As she was about to sit beside Sydney, she got a page from the E.R. Maggie looked up from and phone. “It’s the E.R. I’ll see you later?” The redhead nodded and Maggie gave her a kiss before leaving.

* * *

_“Well, the dueling roomies have made up, and all is right with the world.”_

_“Maggs, I'm an idiot.”_

_“I agree, but go on.”_

_“_ _Look, you shouldn't move in with Sydney if you're not ready. It's just that I was happy to finally see you happy, and I didn't want to see you screw that up.”_

_“Can we just go back to the part where we agree you're an idiot?”_

_“You like this girl. I see it in your face every time you're with her. So what gives?” “Every time that Syd and I get close, something goes down, and she leaves. I just don't want that to happen again.”_

_“So, you think that keeping her at arm's length is the surefire way to stay together.”_

_“You think I'm being ridiculous.” “No. No, no, not at all. I think you're in love.”_

 

Zach’s words echoed through her mind. She replayed their conversation and arrived at two distinct realizations.

The first one is: “I love Sydney Katz.”

The second one is: “I am being ridiculous about this.”

* * *

At the end of her shift, she went to the locker room and changed. She was about to exit the hospital when she received a call from Sydney.

     Sydney: Is your shift over?

     Maggie: Yeah, yours?

     Sydney: Mine isn’t over for another hour. Are you coming over? You could go ahead and use the spare key, hidden underneath the vase by the door.

     Maggie: No, I can’t. I am going to do my laundry today. Maybe tomorrow?

     Sydney: Oh okay. Don’t forget to eat your dinner and take care going home.

     Maggie: I will. You too, okay?

     Sydney: Yep. Bye

     Maggie: Bye.

Maggie released a sigh after ending the call. She felt terrible. Not only did she lie to Sydney, but to herself as well. If she was being honest, all she wanted to do is to go home with Sydney and spend the evening with her. But she needed some time alone with her thoughts.

So, Maggie went home.

* * *

It was the first time that Maggie went home to her apartment. She felt weird but mostly sad. A small layer of dust is covering her kitchen island which proves that the said apartment was inhabited for at least 3 weeks. She placed her bag on the coffee table and took her phone out. She dialed a number she knew by heart and ordered her dinner.

A poor quality of sleep from the night before coupled with a tiring shift, Maggie is exhausted. Physically. Her mind is another matter though. Instead of looking forward on sleeping, which is now plausible due to her decent sized bed, she can’t help but feel restless because something or rather someone is missing.

_“I miss Sydney. But Zach has a point though. My paranoia is making me do ridiculous things. I am over at Sydney’s, practically every day. She doesn’t seem to mind but it does not mean that she is 100% okay with it. Besides, am I really ready to move in with her? Am I rushing things?”_

Maggie let out a chuckle “Wow. How Ironic, I might now be the one rushing things. Talk about ‘keeping things loose’ Lin.” Her phone rang. She swiped it from her nightstand and saw who the caller is: Syd

      Maggie: “Hi, are you at home already?”

      Sydney: “Yeah, I got home a few hours ago. I am ready to pass out.”

      Maggie: “Haha, me too. I was just waiting for you.”

      Sydney :“We put a skull in a pregnant woman's abdominal wall today. It was terrifying and... awe-inspiring.”

     Maggie: “Cool.”

     Sydney: “It is. Anyway, are you already in bed too?”

     Maggie: “Yeah”

     Sydney: “Alright. I will see you tomorrow. Good night Maggie”

     Maggie: “Good night, Syd”

Maggie stayed on the line for 2 seconds more before hanging up the phone. She wanted to tell Sydney those words. But she didn’t. If she is going to tell it to Sydney, it better be when Sydney is right in front of her.

Resigning to the fact that this is another sleepless night, she went to stand by the window and stared at the river. The flowing river calmed her. At that moment, she didn’t know why that particular instant feels familiar. Akinly similar to a déjà vu.

By the riverside, she saw a long-legged bird with a long neck. A crane. A lone crane.

“ _A lone crane? Cranes usually come in groups. That’s odd. Hmm.. Why does this remind me of that weird Psychic? Crane. Crane. Crane… Aha! Randall Crane!_ ”

She had a flashback of her ordeal with Randall Crane. Cats, Fluid and her love life. She face palmed when she put two and two together. Crane was not referring to the physical manifestation of an actual cat and water. He was referring to Sydney and how she should go with the flow regarding with her sexuality and her generally being with her. The news of Randall’s death came back to her as well. That guy died on the same day Sydney came back,

“ _I should have brought you that grande cappuccino, a long time ago. If this is a sign, then Thanks Randall. Rest in Peace_.”

* * *

The following day, Maggie was filling out a form on the nurse’s station when she heard “Hey Dr. Lin. I haven’t seen you all day.” Maggie whipped her head to the sound of that particular voice. That voice that she missed all night. “Oh hello, Syd. I was scheduled to the ER this morning.”

Sydney nodded. “Are you finished? I want to go back to the on-call room. I left my lunch there.”

“Yeah I am done. I’ll go with you. I left my lab coat there anyway.” Maggie handed over the form to the nurse and grabbed her Ipad.

Once they were in the on-call room, Maggie closed the door. Sydney walked to the table to grab her lunch but Maggie hugged her from behind. “I missed you.” Maggie managed to give her girlfriend a kiss on the side of her head before Sydney turned around to face her. “I missed you too.” Sydney wrapped her arms on Maggie’s neck and two met half-way for their kiss.

Maggie placed her forehead on top of Sydney’s and stared into her eyes. “Hey, can we talk?”

Sydney broke apart from Maggie and led her to lower bunk bed. They sat there facing each other. Sydney held Maggie’s face. “Are you okay? This seems quite serious.” Remembering their first meeting, Maggie cracked a smile and said “You answered my question with a question.” Sydney can’t help but smile as well. “Touché, Dr. Lin. So, what are we going to talk about?”

Maggie grabbed her forgotten Ipad and showed it to Sydney.

“What do you say to dual pillow-top comfort with memory foam, complete with box frame and under-bed storage?”

“And here I was expecting some weird medical scan.”

“Au contraire. Though, I did do a scan of your apartment, and my professional opinion is you need a bigger bed.

“Hmm.”

“We need one. I need one.” Maggie playfully touched Sydney’s arm while she was reading.

“You trying to move in with me?” Sydney smiled at Maggie on which the brunette replied,

“I'm serious about us. Sue me. Wait till you see the, uh, goose-down pillows I found.” One corner of Maggie’s lip quirked up but the glint on her eyes says otherwise.

Sydney understood that. Sydney saw through Maggie’s witty replies and charming smile. Those were not able to mask the seriousness in Maggie’s eyes.

“Is this what is bothering you? Come on, Maggie. It’s impossible for you to have laundry when half of your clothes is in your locker and the other half is in my drawer.”

“Um. Yeah. I didn’t want to be creepy or suffocate you. I just want to make sure that we are on the same page and we are both ready. Sorry for lying about the laundry.”

“Haha. I think we already got past the ‘Are you ready?’ part. At least for me. I am fine with us moving in together. If you think of it, the whole hospital already thinks that we are living together. The question is, are you?”

With that, Sydney brushed a few of Maggie’s hair away to clearly see her face. Maggie is full-on smiling. She held Sydney’s hand and said “Yes…. Yes, I am. I don’t want to waste more time being unnecessarily apart from you. I want to sleep next to you every night and wake up with you every morning. I love you Syd.”

Sydney kissed Maggie with abandon. She tangled her hand with Maggie’s hair and Maggie found herself lying on her back. When they broke apart, Sydney was lying on top of Maggie. “I love you, Maggie. You don’t know how much I missed you last night. I missed you in my bed.” Sydney adorned Maggie’s neck with butterfly kisses. Maggie tilted her head to the side to give Sydney more access. “We could order our new bed now and have it delivered and assembled at your apartment, later.” Sydney is busy peppering kisses on Maggie that her only reply was “Mhmm. okay.” Maggie is feeling more aroused by the second and tried to nudge Sydney away. “Syd! Save that later for our new bed! We have to go eat lunch.” Syd just gave a devilish smirk and said “I am hungry for a different kind of lunch. Don’t you want to know how much I missed you?” Not one to back down from a tease, Maggie raised a challenging eyebrow and muttered “Oh really Dr. Katz? Why don’t you show how much you missed me and I can tell you again how happy I am to have you back in my life.” Needless to say, Sydney’s lunch was forgotten, their new bed delivered and the lovers re-acquainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I am weird. Here is what I know:  
> Maggie is actually older than Sydney by a year or 2.  
> I am also in the process of making them a video.


End file.
